stephaniebrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Detective Comics Vol 1 934
Batman to Batwoman: "...I've made the mistake of underestimating her before, and I won't do it again. She's unrefined, but determined. Every time an obstacle is put in front of her, she turns it on its head. And never the way you'd expect." An unknown predator begins outdoing Batman, taking down dangerous threats with military precision. It's up to the Dark Knight and series costar Batwoman to rally and train the young heroes of Gotham City to end this mysterious threat! WHAT NOW: Batman and Batwoman begin training Spoiler, Red Robin and Cassandra Cain, but is the villainous Clayface ready for redemption? Summary of Stephness: As a mysterious enemy spies on Batman's vigilante allies, he recruits Batwoman to help him train them so they will survive what comes next. Steph is taking on the Penguin's goons solo, which displeases Tim. She, however, takes none of his condescension, and Batman says he has underestimated her. Batwoman gives Steph, Tim, Cass, and Clayface her drill sergeant speech, and the team swings off to face the foe. Other Formats/Collected In: Digital Comic Book Detective Comics: Rise of the Batmen (Vol. 1) TPB Behind the Scenes: "This is Gotham boot camp run by Batman and Batwoman. This is the Batman team book I've been waiting for my whole life, and I hope you have, too. It has Spoiler, Tim Drake, Cassandra Cain in her new identity coming out of Batman and Robin Eternal, and Clayface. We can't reveal too much about what he's doing on the team, but he's right there, front and center. Topping the whole cake is Batman and Batwoman, running this team, side-by-side, as a real cohesive unit." -James Tynion IV Art on the book will be by Eddy Barrows and Alvaro Martinez. The DC Comics Previews for April describes Steph as 'The Troublemaker': "Spoiler is someone who's gonna get in over her head if they leave her unsupervised, and bring major heat down on herself - she's a potential problem." (Thankfully, at least in the first issue, this seems to be editorial silliness, and not reflected in the actual book.) Tynion further elaborates on his take on Steph and in particular her relationship with Tim Drake in an interview with Comic Book Resources, stating that 'There is a reason that I introduced them together, and I think that's something that I want the readers to discover as the series moves forward -- but we are definitely going to play off the fact that they have a history. Their relationship in the Chuck Dixon run in the 1990s on "Robin" was when I met and fell in love with Stephanie Brown., and a lot of that drives my take on Steph. I'm going to be playing into elements of that, and you're going to see it unfold over the course of this arc, but they are definitely pretty close these days. [Laughs] We'll let the readers see where that goes from there.' Variant Covers Image: detective_comics_934b_cover.jpg| Detective Comics #934B Variant Cover by Rafael Albuquerque Image: detective_comics_934c_cover.jpg| Detective Comics #934C 2nd Printing Variant Cover by Eddy Barrows and Eber Ferreira Category:Appearances Category:Spoiler Category:Covers Category:Rebirth